kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cael Latus
Cael Latus is a boy with a power to wield the Keyblade. He is currently defending his world from chaos and destruction, namely Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed. History His parents and brother were consumed by the darkness when he was 10 years old. The night was cold, it rained outside, when suddenly someone knocked the front door rather violently. When Cael's brother opened the door, a Neoshadow leaped and stroke his chest, consuming the poor boy's heart. Cael's mother then escaped with him to the attic, while his father was trying to protect his family. Cael and his mother heard a few gunshots until a few minutes later all they heard was the sound of rain and a few roaring thunder. Suddenly, something smashed the door, it was a Large Body. When they saw a Neoshadow running into their way, Cael's mom stood up and shielded her son, costing her own life. The frightened Cael froze. He couldn't do anything. All he did was just stand there, watching as his family gets slaughtered. The Heartless surrounds him, while he stood there, thinking how weak he is. When suddenly, he remembered his mother's last word; "Cael, don't give up... You have a strong light inside your heart, use that power to protect everyone." Then, a strong light emerged from Cael's light, knocking back the Heartless. He looked into his right hand, and found a blade... Key-shaped blade. Knowing what the blade is from an old story, he used the Keyblade to defeat the Heartless. Personality Ever since he was a child, Cael is often said to be "a child with a heart full of light." He is nice, brave, kind, and a little bit hot headed, since he is easily excited and sometimes goes without planning. Since his family's death, Cael lives on his own, working as a cook in a small dinner. He also receives a small gift every now and then from citizens that he protected. Even though he had a dark past, he is always positive, rarely shown to complain or whine about something. He is considered a hero by the citizens of the town he lives in for helping those in need and protecting the town from the threats of Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed. He is often seen with his headphones on, listening to music. He loves music ever since he was a kid, and had been playing the guitar since 8 years old. Weapon and Fighting Style Cael utilizes his Keyblade along with magics, usually combining both elements for a more powerful attack. One of his notable skill is to use to power of light to blind his enemies and then strike using blades made of wind. He can also fly using the wind's power, often striking from above without the enemy knowing. Story COMING SOON! Quotes At the start of a battle "Let's go!" "Bring it on!" "Let the rhythm flow as I kick your butt!" In-battle "Let's go!" "You're done!" "Boom!" (When using fire magic) "Chill out!" (When using blizzard magic) "Shocked, are you?!" (When using thunder magic) "I'll blow you out!" (When using wind magic) "Light!" (When using light magic) "The sky is under my command!" (When using flying attacks) "By the power of the light and the sky, I command you to FALL!" (when using his ultimate move) Victory "Alright!" "*puts on his headphone*" "Oh, done already?" (quick victory) "Whew, not bad." (victory with critical health) Defeat "No..." "It's getting dark... why?" "I failed..." "Darn, it was so... Close..." (defeat while the enemy has little HP left) "Impossible... I'm this weak...?" (defeat while the enemy doesn't take any damage) Normal "Think positive! It always helps, trust me." "Remember there are a lot of people whose fate is worse than yours." "Ding! Order's up!" "Follow your heart, you'll find the answer." Gallery Wind Sky.jpeg|Sky Wind, Cael's initial Keyblade. Cael early design.jpeg|Cael's early design. Category:Characters